


Cold to See Clear

by ridgeline



Series: A John Coltrane Blues [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Boot Survival Camp 101, M/M, Special Force Training, Stop Kaz Made Everybody Shave His Face 2k16, Survival Training, Suspicious Survival Knowledge, mountain climbing, rated for violence and language
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1993年，交战法则。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold to See Clear

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇其实从开年就开始断断续续地写了，不过不断地被其他的点子和WIP（提示：PWP）转移注意力，然后突然意识到，再不发出来大概就永远写不完了。标题来自Nada Surf的歌名，但歌和文的内容没有联系。第一章的章节标题来自White Stripes的Seven Nation Army. 体能和生存训练的部分我参考了Tropa de Elite和Nate Fick的One Bullet Away，特别是朝水里扔石头来分辨水蛇所在的方法。
> 
> 以及，我就知道我多半不准确的攀登知识总有一天会派上用场。
> 
> 更新：感谢northerndiode指出了圣削土豆场景里的单位换算错误。

呼吸。

上午六点正David从集合地出发，半个小时后进入湖滨地区，正式开始负重越野行军训练。天气晴朗，可见度很好，地图在他的脑子里。

背包重量一百二十六磅，出发时David就意识到右侧背带被动了手脚，过了半个小时后，那根带子一直勒进他的肩膀，垫了两片垫子也无济于事，两个小时后，David就不再去想了，只是继续前进。

上午十点David穿过平原，开始在森林里跋涉，砍刀和手斧并用，穿透厚厚的灌木丛，手臂和脸颊不断地被反弹过来的枝条抽打、划伤，蚊子随之而来，在脸部没被手帕遮住的地方盘旋。但手套和靴子没问题，步枪也是，枪带稳稳地固定在腋下。上午十二点十五分走出森林，补充水分和盐分，开始感觉到背包的重量。

下午十三点二十五他停下来吃了一顿MRE，计算剩下的时间。十三点三十天上开始下雨，很快山坡上就成了一片湿滑的泥浆，不得不绕道前进。这个地区的地形险峻，几乎没有植被，裸露出来的石灰石风化严重，沙白色的悬崖悬在离脑袋不足二十英尺的上空，不断听到碎石滑落下来的声音。David继续在一脚深一脚浅的泥浆里前行，雨水温度很低，不断地从帽檐流淌到脸庞上，他的颧骨和嘴唇缓慢地失去了知觉，作战服和靴子贴在身上，体温正在迅速下降，在手臂和腹部贴上了保暖贴，留神泥石流。控制呼吸。

下午十五点正，三十公里，翻越一半山区，找到第四个标志，差点扭了脚， _低级错误。_ 脚正在靴子里发胀。肚子饥饿，David开始感觉疲倦。

下午十七点二十分，走出山区。开始感觉不到脚。

下午十八点零五分，再次进入丘陵地形，登山绳长度足够，徒手独攀，不断在缝隙里爬上爬下，因为体力的流失，David不得不一只手塞进岩缝里，在空中休息了十分钟，等待紧绷的肌肉放松。快登顶的时候被困在一块帽子岩下方，找到了落脚点，但没有找到把手。David仰头观察了一会儿，赌了一把，跳跃攀登，双手猛地伸出抓住岩石顶端的边缘，抓住了，但用力过猛，肩膀几乎脱臼。David双腿蹬着落脚点缓慢地爬上去，休息五分钟，把错了环的胳膊推回去，这才发现丢了一只手套。指甲下面全部是黑色和紫色的淤血。想要想起高中的攀爬架，怎么也想不起来。轻微脱水，补充水分，把口香糖球塞进嘴里嚼。呼吸。

下午十九点二十，David吃掉最后一点能量软糖，翻越山头，找到第六个标志。水泡全部破了，脱鞋，使上全部力气把裹脚布绑在脚上，再把靴子套回去。另外一只脚。没有感染的迹象，好事。保持呼吸。

下午二十点零五分，肋骨好像断了，呼吸感到刺痛，皮肤下感觉像是在燃烧，但作战服捆得十分结实，提供了支撑。David眼前发黑，除了手表的夜光表盘外，几乎看不清任何东西。在第九个标志上喷上漆。还有两百码。

下午二十点零七分，第十个标志，一块巨大的岩石，像一头大象。旁边好像停着一辆卡车，轮廓模糊。教官在等他。

他放松下来了一点，小跑着前进。

一百码，五十码。

二十码。

他的耳朵突然听到了引擎的声音。David抬起眼朝前看去。缓缓地，卡车启动了，正在向前行驶。他狂奔起来，不顾一身伤痛。卡车猛地加速，把他甩在后面。第十个标志在他眼角闪过。

 _五十英里。_ 标志上刻着。他停了下来，喷上漆。双手按着膝盖，喘气。不解而困惑。

茫茫夜色里，卡车已经消失不见，两点尾灯像是两只红色的眼睛，在前方隐约的闪烁。

David呼吸了一会儿，站直身体，双手抓住背包背带。

他继续追上去。

呼吸。

一百码，两百码，三百码。一公里。卡车停下来过两次，每次都是在还有二十码的时候。刹车灯在前方的一片夜色里摇晃。David的意识模糊，只剩下疲倦和饥饿。他不再去计算步数。背包的带子深深地勒进他的肩膀里。他的心脏疼痛，肺和膝盖在燃烧。呼吸。

他继续跑。

卡车停了下来。

二十码，十码，五码。

到达。

“一等兵7号，请求上车。”David在车厢后面立正站好，报出口令。

沉默。

“请求允许。7号，上车。”车厢前方的司机座位传来一个声音。沙哑而低沉。个子很高大。只能看到一个后脑勺。

David手脚并用，爬上车。

检查步枪，背包，水壶，手表。皮带，鞋带，双手握住步枪，帽子摘下来，别在肩膀上。

卡车颠簸着，车厢摇晃。他感觉疲倦。眼前发黑，曾经脱臼的肩膀和脚都在疼痛。但他强打着精神，肩膀挺直，不肯倒下去。David咬住舌头，保持清醒。他还没有得到解散的命令。

驾驶席没开灯，但难不倒他，他用眼角余光观察。

在后视镜里，David看见了一副墨镜。

\--

两台聚光灯把营地的场地照得雪亮，二十个人排成两排，双腿分开，双手在背后并拢，高矮不一，性别和外貌各异，全部都戴着湿漉漉的帽子，作战服朝下面滴水。光秃秃的黑土地，用白色粉末和白色胶带做标记，森林在外围拥挤过来，停在防火沟的边缘上，安静而黑暗。David站在队伍的边缘上，感觉肋下隐隐作痛。

那个戴着墨镜的司机显然就是生存教官，虽然在车上他一言不发。接到David之后，他又接着开车又去回收了另外六个人。有一会儿David有些疑惑如果其他人都已经到达集合点了，那是否还要继续追踪卡车的考验。但最终卡车到达的时候，几乎每个人都刚好差不多还有五分钟的步程到达集合点。

所有人都追着卡车上气不接下气地跑了很久，每个人都是十公里。到接到最后一个人，David手表上的时间已经指到了晚上十一点三十六分。他强撑着不睡过去，其他人也是。车厢里只有艰难的呼吸声，一片难以察觉、轻微地向下点的头和发抖的肩膀。车厢外的夜色已经深到几乎什么都看不清了。

现在教官站在队伍前面，他确实是个高个子，一头金发，一张瘦削而硬朗的苛刻脸庞，面无表情，皮肤紧绷在颧骨上，依然戴着墨镜，一件松垮垮的作战服扣子敞开，挂在他身上。他仿佛感觉不到寒冷。双手环抱在胸前。聚光灯照亮了他的一侧脸颊，教官不为所动，脸对着新兵队列，一言不发。

两个比他更高大的士兵站在他身后，一左一右，背着手，胳膊上绣着徽章。

他们就这样保持了大概十分钟，或者十五分钟，无人移动，无人说话。寒冷的空气里David能清楚地听到后面的人的呼吸声。他毫无疑问地断了一根或者几根肋骨，呼吸浅而急促。

David的作战服袖子下面的划伤和割伤开始发痒。他需要在几个小时之内开始清理，否则就会感染。

教官依然一动不动。

又过了一会儿，在泥浆一样滞重的沉默里，教官的一只手动了一下。

“我是Miller教官。”他说。没有军衔。“你们只需要知道这个。”

教官的脸庞像是寒光照射下的钢，强硬而坚硬，脸部肌肉丝毫没有移动。“有任何问题，”脑袋向左偏了一下，“都可以咨询我。我会为你们做出解答。”脑袋偏向右边，“这里的Pierce下士和Peterson中士负责你们的纪律。我希望你们都还记得规则。因为我没什么耐心，而且我脾气不好，从不宽恕。”

他的腿有点不对劲，在作战服的裤管下显得僵硬，每隔大约一到两分钟，他就会不引人注意地转移一下重心。但他的脸庞依然无动于衷。

教官的脑袋稍微移动了一下，看向David的方向。

然后他不再说话了。

他轻微地点了点头。

Pierce下士和Peterson中士终于收到了命令，转过身，一口巨大的锅子出现在他们背后，他们把锅盖取了下来，合力抬到队伍面前。强烈的香料气味充满了空气。是米。木豆饭。浸泡在仍然在散发热气的汤里面，依然在翻腾着煮沸了的水泡。

所有人都盯着大锅。

“吃饭。”教官说。“一分钟之内吃完。”

他按下手表。

“十秒已经过去了。”他补充。

队伍里的每个人都轰然一拥而上，挤在一起，到处都是手和脑袋，强烈的汗味和湿透了的布料气味让人无法呼吸。David使劲地挤进去，拨开脸颊和耳朵旁的手臂和手肘，拼命地伸向锅里，抓起一把米，手指被烫得发红。

“记住，不管你们的长官是怎么告诉你们的。小子们。”在人群最上面的某个地方，教官说，缓慢地。“从现在开始，你们要做好一切准备，保住你们的命。”

“首先你们要学会的是，吃饭是所有事情里最重要的。你得吃。无论什么情况，无论什么条件，你得吃，然后你得吃。什么都别剩下。”

声音不大，但不知道为什么，David觉得所有人都听清楚了。

\--

宿舍是在一个方方正正的板条房里，十分狭窄，但至少不是帐篷。David想起了在电视上看到过的夏令营活动住房。可能是在第二个或者第三个寄宿家庭里看到的。那时那个家里有一个男孩得到了圣经训练营的邀请，所有人都十分嫉妒，而他也得意地炫耀，一直到他半夜被其他几个小孩用被子蒙住脑袋打了一顿。David试图阻止他们，脸上挨了一拳，第二天社工来拜访，他们记录下了这个，然后把他转移了出去。

分配给他的床在最靠墙的位置，他把背包放下，在Pierce下士的监视下，把行李一件件拿出来，柜子上没有锁，David观察了一会儿，明白了他得想办法把一些重要的东西藏到床架里面或者其他地方。眼角余光里，他注意到其他人也明白了这件事。很快就会有一轮偷窃和藏匿，只要有人得到了机会。

机会均等，但他不感兴趣。

看样子没有洗澡的机会，David脱了作战服，坐在床上，对一些比较明显的伤口做了处理。大多数都和他预测得差不多，划伤，擦伤，大腿内侧一道大约两英寸长的割伤。肋间有一块两个拳头大小的青紫色瘀伤，大概是在岩石上撞出来的。他用指压法测试了一下，肋骨没有断，但轻微地肿了起来，不能确定是否有裂缝。他猜测着离熄灯还有多久，迅速地用绷带和夹板固定好。所有人都在处理伤口，没人发出声音。Pierce下士站在宿舍的尽头，Peterson中士站在门口，幽灵一样地看着墙壁，仿佛他们不存在。

他猜测到底有没有人起诉过。

David把急救用品收拾好，脱掉裤子，折叠好，在床上躺下。把毯子拉到下巴下面，闭上眼睛。灯光在眼皮外面晃动。他的手放在身体两侧，烫伤的手指在隐隐作痛。

过了一会儿，悄无声息地，灯灭了。

他等待了一会儿，睁开眼睛，从眼角余光里打量隔壁。然后把毯子拉过头顶，开始在枕套和床垫里藏东西。

十五分钟后，基本的准备结束了。但多半明天还得再转移一次。David安静地躺着，在毯子里呼吸。

寂静里，全身上下的伤痛都开始浮现出来。

David换了一个姿势，手臂揽着毯子，嘴唇贴着枕头，脸颊抽搐着，迫切地感到想抽烟。

所有人都很安静。

他再次翻了个身，想着会不会有半夜的紧急集合。

至少他习惯了这个。

他没有做梦。

不知道过了多久，David依然睡得昏昏沉沉，但在他的脑子深处的某个地方，响起了警报。

David睁开眼睛。

但在他下一次呼吸之前，板房发出了一种吱嘎作响的声音，整个房子突然朝着右边倾斜了过去。

他的床停滞了一下，但立刻就顺着地板向着前方滑去。David抓起毯子垫在身前作为缓冲，双手捂住脸部。下一秒床架就撞到了另外一张床上，但几乎没发出任何声音，金属的碰撞声淹没在惊疑的喊叫和质问声里，毯子裹着他，他感觉到随着板条房斜度的持续增加，床缓慢地侧着立了起来，他一只手抓住另外一张床的床板，在他的床整个翻过来压在他身上之前，钻到了另外一张床下面。毯子依然裹在他身上。他用两个手肘支撑身体，向着靠墙的方向爬行，柜子在那里。

这个时候，他才发现地板上除了他之外还有其他的人。

一群穿着作战服，手里拿着短棍和二乘四木板的人。

然后，其他新兵也发现了。

喊叫和混乱立刻充满了整个房间。一切都显得狂暴而模糊，一只手伸到床下来抓David的小腿，他猛地踹开了。正要钻出去的时候，一记短棍从他头顶挥了过去。他再次把毯子朝身上一裹，就地一滚，从床的另一侧出去。宿舍里已经变成了一片混战，他意识到了那些全部是现役士兵，正在把毯子蒙到抓到的新兵身上，然后劈头盖脸地打。为了掩饰伤痕。他想。再次躲开伸来的一只手，一个拳头打过去，一声闷哼。对面床上的那个高个子不断地反抗，但最后被抓了下来，两个人骑在他背上，按在地板上狠揍。“说！说你想退出！”David终于听清楚了他们的怒吼声，几乎不像是人类。

压力训练。他反应过来了。测试抗压能力的极限。

“放弃！！！！！！”“说放弃！！！！！！！！”“滚出我的部队！！！！垃圾！！！！！！！”“废物！！！！！”喊叫声和惨叫声充满了他的耳朵。

奇怪地是，他并不感到恐慌或者焦虑。

他只感到平静。David意识到。所有人的动作都很慢。肾上腺素在他的身体里起作用了，催促他。

于是，他行动了。

他抓起地板上掉落的一块木板，要去把人救出来。

然后，David兀然转过头去。

还不够快。

一记拳头从阴影里而来，但没有落到他的脸上。目标是更下面一点的地方。

他猛地举起一只手防御，但没能避过。

拳头结结实实地打在他咽喉上，他再次转过头去，想用手臂挡下接下来的攻击。攻击他的那只手向下滑去，突兀地叩击了他的肋骨缝隙一下，然后他猛地被一个扫堂腿带到了地上。再一次，不知从何而来的一只手按住David的后脑勺，攥住头发，提起他的脑袋，再次砸向地面。David头晕目眩，胳膊肘支撑住地板，就地翻身，一个侧踢攻击后方应该是胫骨的位置，手抓向上方那只手。但但他的手和脚同时都打到了某种金属物体。不是人的肉体。

是义肢。

_教官。_

一声闷响，David的后脑勺上再次狠毒地挨了一记，教官的右手鬼魅一样地绕到他的脖子上，掐住了颈动脉。David挣扎了两三次，但教官的左手按住他的肩胛骨，膝盖压住他的脊椎，用体重阻止了他接下来的动作。

一秒，两秒。

David眼前发黑。

但他并不害怕。他只感到平静。

“退出。”一个沙哑的声音冷酷地宣布。“废物。”

压力测试，David缓慢地想。

手指松开了。空气和声音又回来了。David的脑袋嗡嗡作响。他几乎感到感激。虽然依然有一个膝盖压在他的背上。

但在他能再次眨眼之前，一个狭长而冰凉的硬物贴到他的耳朵后面，匕首。

David眨眼。

一阵迅速的凉意。然后是刺痛。血顺着David的脖子向下流淌，温热而麻酥酥的，像蚂蚁爬行。

“如果你因为信任什么人，就把自己的性命交到他的手里。”声音离他很近。

David抬起眼，对上一双无色的眼睛，冷酷而坚定。

“你百分之百会死得很惨。”教官说。

刀子插到他眼前的地板上。

“这是第一课。”

呼吸。

他的嘴唇又能动了。

“我不退出。”David说。“长官。”

那可能是怒意，也可能是怜悯。不管是什么，在那张毫无表情的脸庞上，都只是一瞬间的闪烁。

在黑暗里，很难说清楚。

教官放开了手。

“愚蠢。”他说。

\--

又过了大约十多分钟后，房间里再次安静了下来，只剩下沉重的呼吸声和轻微的、带着痛楚的咳嗽。那一队士兵松弛地站在房间的各个地方，双手背在手后。地板上横七竖八地躺着或者坐着新兵。David靠墙坐着，一只手捂在耳朵后面。黑暗里，他看见教官无动于衷地穿过一片翻倒的床和柜子组成的狼藉，走到房间中间。

所有人都看着他。

“医务室在左手第三间房间，按编号排队去。”他说。“想要退出的，把申请交到我的办公室里。门口有名牌，你们不会搞错。今晚一整晚我都会在那里等你们。”

“明早五点晨练。解散！”

\--

耳朵后面的伤口不深，不需要缝针，医护兵清洗了伤口后，再次检查了一遍David的肋骨，做了脑震荡测试，就叫他回营房了。整个宿舍无人睡觉，坐在床上，猜测一半是警惕再次突然袭击，一半是脑震荡观测。David怀疑起诉的念头滑过了多少人的脑袋，但没有人说出口。

也无人退出。

之后的一天从晨练开始，项目很常规和简易，虽然强度和难度都远超过海陆的项目。他们一遍遍地绕着光秃秃的场地跑步，做伏地挺身，引体向上，然后到板房后面另外一个场地里，翻越障碍物，系着安全绳垂直攀爬和速降，用枪托击打靶子，在铁丝网下负重爬行。所有项目完成，然后再做一次。再做一次。这些都是他们熟悉的项目。不间断地高强度训练，没完没了的体力项目，夜间突袭，以及不断失灵的各种工具和器材。每一秒都有新情况发生，让人精疲力竭。

中午的时候休息十五分钟，吃饭。整整三天都在做这些。教官站在场地边缘，拿着一个文件夹，盯着他们，但他什么都没写。他不再穿着作战服，只穿一件PT背心，但依然戴着墨镜。第一天和第二天休息十五分钟的时候，都不断有人小声地提到他是不是在室外坐屎箱的时候都带着墨镜。到了第三天就没人再提了。疲倦消磨掉了一切。

到了第四天的时候，板房前多了一辆皮卡车。然后早晨他们被拉到了荒地里，很快David就发现了这一带的天气比营地附近还要反常，经常是上午出两个小时太阳，接着又下雨，一天能变化好几次，甚至还有这边在下雨，那边是晴天的情况。一天下来，身上几乎都是湿的，靴子里能倒出一杯水。一开始还能在配给包里找到爽身粉，后面就没了。第九天的时候，教官在集合之后，把一大桶玉米粉扔到他们面前，然后看着他们。意思很明显，要他们自己想办法。开始感觉很恶心，后面就习惯了。

至少教官对军容不感兴趣。他唯一在乎的是纪律。除此之外，一日三餐都吃MRE，但没人说什么。因为安静是另外一件他在乎的事情，教官无法容忍任何噪音。似乎和他的沉默寡言很相配。他不喊口号，不数拍子，训练期间，操场始终笼罩在一种一声不吭、满是忍耐的寂静里。除了靴子踏过地面、身体撞击木板，拖着腹部艰难地爬过泥地的声音之外，只能听到森林那边传来的声音，鸟、昆虫和小型啮齿动物，从树木和灌木丛的深处传来。David从来没意识到过大自然竟然如此响亮和嘈杂。

每天下午Peterson中士开着卡车把他们拉到荒无人烟的地方，不断地在各种地形里做负重越野训练。有时是独自行动，有时是以班或者连为单位，每次行军不超过五公里，但涵盖大多数地形。他们在齐腰深的沼泽里跋涉的时候，David知道教官的吉普车总是在不远的地方跟着他们，因为里面响着震天响的音乐。

晚上是野外知识授课。他们昏昏欲睡地坐在地上吃完晚饭后，就站起来，分工把几根竹竿钉回地面，接通发电机，挂上20瓦的炽光灯，再竖起白板。教官是唯一一个坐在椅子上的，所有人都坐在潮湿的泥地上，努力地和疲倦抗争，试图分辨他写在白板上的字。他是个左撇子，但是运笔的方式有些奇怪，让他写的R字母和F字母有些难以辨认。教官讲课本身说得又慢又稳，板书简洁易懂，但要点多得令人惊讶，让人头晕眼花。一个小时下来后，会有随堂测试。教官会坐在那里，要求每个人依次回答他的问题，他侧着脑袋，很有耐心地听，纠正错误。所有答不上来的人，必须一边背诵，一边去负重跑步。这样会让你们更有记性。他说。

每个士兵都要求掌握两种以上的语言，教官要求他们每天记下两百个西班牙语单词和一百个俄语单词，他同时用两种语言授课，英语和西班牙语一样流畅，如果有人听不懂他用西班牙语突然提出的问题，他会继续讲下去，其他人试着继续听讲，不被旁边做一百个俯卧撑的声音干扰。

森林里的空气潮湿而寒冷，夜间的昆虫围绕着人的脖子和脸飞行，疲倦包围着每一个人，他们写笔记的时候，David注意到教官会心不在焉地揉膝盖，还有肘关节，皱着眉毛，一副愠怒的样子。风湿。他想。继续抄写板书。

偶尔，他的视线会对上教官的视线。灯光摇晃着，教官面无表情，无色的眼睛直直地盯着他，一动不动。一直到他移开视线去，做其他事情。他都还能感到视线落在他身上。严苛而紧迫。

他看不懂那双冷漠的眼睛里面到底有什么。

\--

第十天的时候，第一个士兵掉队了。

第11号，没人知道他的名字，因为教官要求所有人用编号互相称呼， _最好是不要称呼，反正你们迟早都会滚蛋，句号。_ 他第三天的时候偷了第6号的东西，他们打了一架。就这么多。

当时光线不好，正在下山，山峰挡住了大部分夕阳，棱线这一侧一片金红色的黑暗，他在David前面过去三个人的位置，然后他脚下的泥土崩散了，石块和泥巴滑了下去。他没发出一声声音，就从凹陷的土地上翻了下去，David抬起头，就只看见一只包裹在迷彩作战服的手，在地面上晃了一下，上一秒还在那里，下一秒就不见了。

他们花了大约半个小时找到他，躺在半山腰一块凸出的岩石上，一动不动。第10号挂着绳子，缓慢地降到他身边，检查颈椎，然后固定，割掉背包的带子，扔下装备，然后把他背在背上，用额外的绳子固定住。其他人拽着安全绳，看着他更加缓慢地顺着岩钉爬回来。第7号和David一人抓住他的一只手，把他拽了上来。10号坐在地上喘气，摸索着解开绳子。教官走过去，一刀割断了绳子。教官伸手抓住11号的腋下，另外一只手护住他的脖子，把他放下。教官面无表情，解开11号的头盔，在他身上摸索了一会儿。不知道为什么，他的动作有点像是盲人，一双宽大的手，动作难以预测。11号一动不动，胸膛缓慢地起伏，头发黏在脑袋上，惨白的脸上全是汗。

“别怕，只是腿断了。”他说。

他们围着他，看着自己的鞋子，出着汗。所有人都很安静，知道了他将要说的事实。

“你被淘汰了。”教官宣布。

\--

他们轮流背11号下山，原路返回，所以不用再开一次道，队伍依次调换位置，总是队伍第二个背着他，第三个背两个背包，半个小时交换一次。

David是第四个，他背起11号，让5号把11号牢固而仔细地绑在他背上，用绳子固定。11号的双手落在David的身体侧面，断了的腿环在他的腰间，摘掉头盔的脑袋靠着他，滚烫而潮湿。

快走到谷底的时候，有温热的水落到了David的后颈上，他昂着头，看着前方，没有下雨。过了一会儿，他意识到11号是在无声地抽泣，泪水和颤抖的呼吸沾湿了他的领子。David背上的肩膀抖动了一下，肌肉轻微地鼓动，压抑着疼痛和恐慌的声音。沉重而急促的呼吸盘旋在他的耳边。很安静。

他一声不吭，继续朝前走。

“还有一个小时，我要你们在21:00前到达营地，明白了吗？！”队伍最前面传来一个声音。

“明白！”他跟着喊。

“明白。”11号在他背后说，几不可闻。

\--

营地前面停着一辆直升机，走近了可以看见一个飞行员和Peterson中士在旁边等着。队伍全部到达后，他朝教官走去，然后对教官说了些什么，教官点头然后又摇头，最后脑袋歪向一边，双手抱在胸前，摇了摇头。“很有可能。”他说。

教官叫了两个人把11号从8号身上解下来，放在担架上。Peterson中士检查了一下他脖子上的固定夹板和腿上的，然后指挥着送上飞机。他什么都没说。然后也跟着跳上飞机。

David站在队伍里，盯着地面，突然感到疲倦，想要回到板房里，好好地睡一觉。他已经快一个半星期没洗澡了，感觉不到自己在鞋子里的脚。大概半个小时之后，教官或者Bradley下士会把11号的行李打包，寄到他下一个落脚点，当然，如果还能剩下些什么。David的外套已经全部弄湿了。他需要食物和睡眠，而且不记得他的最后一支香烟是什么时候的事

教官昂着头，背对着他们，双手背在背后，一动不动地盯着盘旋起飞的直升机。仿佛已经忘了他们还在这里。

他的样子里有种什么东西。看起来，就像是他习惯了这样，站在原地，看着其他什么人上直升机，再看着他们离开。

就像是他已经做过这件事太多次了。

\--

晚上的生存课结束后，David领到了新的MRE和补给包，准备打开检查一下里面有没有牙膏的时候，负责分配的Pierce下士头也不抬地和他说，教官想见他。

他的MRE包上写着大豆面包和辣牛肉，那么多半里面会有意大利饺子，切达芝士，葡萄啫喱，彩虹糖和一包橙汁。他想吃意大利饺子，再打算用彩虹糖换甜饼，一般同一批次的MRE里总有一包里面有。但现在他一只手拿着MRE，一只手拿着补给，不能让它们离开视线，朝教官的办公室走去。

教官的办公室的办公室位于营地边缘，是唯一一间上面写着名字的。M. Miller，一张打印出来的纸。营地中间挂着的灯泡依然亮着，但是半圆形的黄色光晕触及不到他的办公室。板房侧面的窗户里透出一点黯淡的光，在旁边的草地上投下一个小小的四方形亮块。

David走上台阶，敲了敲门。

“报道，一等兵七号。”他说。

昆虫在草丛里鸣叫，过了大约一分钟，他听到靴子踢到铁桶的声音，然后脚步声走了过来，一支脚比另外一支更重。

门露出了一条缝。

他推开门。

在椅子再次被挪动的声音里，David适应了昏暗的光线，他站在门口，看着教官一只手扶着一张很小的写字桌，在一张椅子上坐下。他直视前方，唯一的光源是桌子上的一盏台灯。除了桌子和椅子，一张靠着墙的单人行军床和旁边的一个小小的书柜，就把整个办公室挤得满满当当。墙边放着一个简易炉子，屋子里弥漫着一股洗干净的床单和陈旧的油墨气味，很整洁。他睡在这里。

床边放着一把助力拐杖，但没有义肢。

比起一个军官的宿舍，这里更让David想起在罐头工厂里工作的单身汉住的拖车。

“看到有什么感兴趣的，就告诉我。”教官说。

他累到忘了立正，把补给包挪到右手，敬了一个礼。

“稍息。而且靠近点，隔这么远，我得用个喇叭说话吗？”随着教官的身体偏向写字桌，光线也随之变化。David走近了两步，看见桌子上放着一个水盆，他的靴子旁放着一个水桶，而他光着膀子。

教官手里拿着一把直柄剃刀，正在刮胡子。他的影子在墙壁上晃动，看起来比他本人大得多。

他的右手是断臂，肱二头肌下面，戴着一副看起来十分复杂的义肢。

“今天有人被淘汰了。”教官说。

“他怎么样了，长官？”

“断了一条腿。”剃刀在他下颚上的肥皂泡沫里移动，教官甩了甩剃刀，在水盆里洗了一下。“幸运的混蛋。”

他回过头来，依然面无表情，“你也可能遇到这样的情况。”

“是的，长官。”

“当然。‘我已经准备好了’的狗屁，每一个都是。”教官粗野而满不在乎地说，肩膀耸起，他的肩膀上和下颚上一样，长着短短的、杂乱的金色毛发，像粗硬的狗毛。David感到了一点不自在，不是多年来和十多个人一起分享营房宿舍的感觉，更像是看见一个上级军官突然在士兵面前开始谈起他的狗和他打算退休后去开酒吧。他从来都不擅长这个。

“我不明白，长官。”他说。

“恩。”冷漠的视线在他的脸庞上移动，然后移开去。“帮我一下，唔？”

“什么？长官？”

“毛巾，帮我擦一下脸，毛巾在水桶里。”

David尴尬地放下补给包，他走过去，蹲下，从水桶里捞起毛巾，拧干，他站了起来，教官的脸对着他，侧向一边，露出脖子。他的手松弛地放在膝盖上，剃刀悬在手指之间。

David拿着毛巾，一点也不迟疑地凑过去，擦拭他的下巴。David的右眼看着写字桌上的台灯，看着一只很小的飞蛾在随着灯光旋转，不断地撞上灯泡，再跌跌撞撞地飞开，盘旋着。David回过头，抹掉流到教官鬓角的泡沫。他的眼睛确实没有颜色，在阴影之中，看起来像是破碎的玻璃，幽暗而难以阅读。

“你会怎么做？”

“什么，长官？”

“一个战友在战斗的时候受伤了，拖了你的后腿，你会怎么做？”

“我会帮助他撤退，如果无法撤退，我会吸引火力，联系后方，尽可能坚持到援兵到来，长官。”

“很标准。”

David没回答。他感到困惑，不明白这个谈话到底要走向什么方向。“是的，长官。”他平静地回答。

然后他猛地一惊，感觉到剃刀碰到他的手指，David低下头去，“脖子那里，士兵。”教官指了指他耳朵后面的一小块泡沫，几乎快顺着毛巾的水流冲到肩膀上。他的胸膛缓慢地起伏着，David这才注意到，他的皮肤上到处都是伤疤。大大小小，深浅不一，但都褪色而愈合了，陈旧的伤疤。最明显的是右边乳头下面的一道，深到皮肤都凹陷了下去，变成了一条起皱的疤痕组织，像蚯蚓一样。

刑讯的伤痕。

“你在看什么？”

“不是故意的，长官。”

“如果每次有人和我说这句话，我都能得到一美元，那我就不用做很多事情了。”

“我很抱歉，长官。”

“恩，既然你对这些无聊的老伤疤这么感兴趣。好吧。再来一个问题。”

“长官？”

“假设一下，唔，如果你们正在战场上，敌人根本无法战胜。你的战友，Kevin, Ryan, John，或者无论什么你们现在这些孩子叫的名字，妈的，20号？他们多半都受了伤，没什么用处了。他们你会怎么做？”

“我不太明白，长官。”

“假设一下。喂，太复杂的话，就这么说吧，如果有人愿意为你而死，你会让他们去死吗？”

David的脸庞绷紧，困惑而茫然。

“不会。”他说。

“ _长官。_ ”教官说。

“啊？”

“你忘了‘长官’。”

“对不起，长官。”

“你会吗？嗯？”

“什么？不，不会，长官。”

“真了不起。”

“不，长官。”

“真希望你能保持。”教官说，打了个哈欠，他举起手，挠了挠脖子，避开David的手。“和你说话十分有启发，但我觉得我的脸再怎么擦也不可能更干净了，好吧。”

David的耳朵猛地发烫，他收回了手，把毛巾扔进水桶里。手垂在大腿旁边。

“解散。”

“是，长官。”

\--

David走出教官的办公室，关上门，转身，走下台阶。不知道为什么，他嘴里有一种古怪的、腐朽的感觉，胃像是被人用拳头攥紧，坠在肚子里。他没回头，继续向前走，穿过窄窄的操场。

至少他记得拿了补给，他从不忘记这个。

宿舍里宵禁时间还没到，但所有人都上床了，坐在床边或者床上，等着熄灯。David推开门的时候，他们都抬起头，看着他。没人说话。

他走到自己的床前，拉过椅子，坐下，解开鞋带。然后David打开MRE的包装。大豆面包，辣牛肉，意大利饺子，但没有彩虹糖，一条好时巧克力排块和袋装的卡夫消化饼。一条咖啡，一包方糖。三张湿巾，一个收获。

“教官和你说了什么？”坐在他隔壁床上的10号说。

David没回答，拉开大豆面包包装上的铝制拉环。他闻了闻，气味不错。还没过保质期。他开始安静地吃。

“没什么。”他回答。在咀嚼的间隙里。

\--

第二天训练如常，他们按照预定计划走完了整个山岭，没人再提到11号。到了晚上，教官讲完了课，然后停顿下来，手放在膝盖上，宣布明天的MRE配给将降到一天两袋。没人说话。没什么大不了的。灯泡的光线照在他的脸上，让他看起来捉摸不透。

食物配给减半，训练量却翻倍了，到了晚上，宿舍里满是饥饿的肠胃翻搅的声音，David可以听到毯子下偷偷撕开藏起来的甜饼口袋的声音，他很饿，但他蜷缩起来，脸枕着手臂，不去想这件事。

第六天，MRE降到了一天一袋。

第七天的时候，10号和12号被淘汰了，体能测试不及格，David不记得他们是怎么离开的，印象里只有两个站在操场边缘的身影，手里拿着帽子，依然紧张地背着背包，仿佛不愿意相信事实。但他有更重要的事情要关心：饥饿。

饥饿侵蚀了每一个人。

肉眼可见的体型变化依然不明显，但每个人的思维都明显迟缓了下来，说话往往要重复一到两次才能被理解，但动作却变得更加急躁，缺乏准确性。仇恨在缓慢地累积着。宿舍像是一个盖上了盖子的高压锅，下面翻腾着快炖烂了的土豆和德国酸菜和牛肉，想到这个，David的嘴里就充满了口水。每天训练结束后，每个人都坐在床上，漫无目的地聊天，阴郁而烦躁地谈着他们吃过的东西，训练结束后将要去吃的东西，David躺在自己的床上，脑袋靠着床头的栏杆，膝盖立起，看着笔记，但能想到的是只有富兰克林大道的甜甜圈店，华府营附近的那家德州烤肉任你吃，随便哪家早餐店里，蓝盘特餐的盘子里堆满的炸得酥脆而焦香的培根，搭配油光闪闪的香肠，旁边放着一个半熟的煎蛋，蛋黄还在流动。

他的胃翻搅得让他睡不着。

“我打赌，教官一定在他的办公室里吃东西。”5号说。“吃我们的粮食。”

没人回答。但不用抬头，David也可以看见每一张脸庞上闪烁过的羡慕和怀疑。

但只是一瞬间，然后沉默被服从和忠诚的纪律压了下去。

第七天，解散之前，教官把他们领到最中间的那间板房里，指着两桶土豆和一桶米，宣布他们从今天开始，要自己负责做饭。他们之中没人曾经做过勤务兵，没人知道应该做什么，但桌子上放着两把刀子，一个削皮器，还有一口锅，所以能有什么难的？有一会儿，David目视前方，疲倦地等待教官新一轮的嘲讽，但什么也没发生，他发现他们最后在桌子旁围成了一圈，看着教官坐在椅子上，战地靴前放着一个铁桶，一只手拿着小刀，拇指按着刀背，展示下刀的角度。 _这就是削土豆的办法，_ 他说， _食堂工作是很重要的，是一切的基础，饿着肚子，没人有办法打仗。_ 如果说教官的理论课平时充满了耐心，那么整个教他们在半分钟里削完一整个土豆，桶子底只留下一张长长的、五分之一英寸薄的土豆皮的过程里，他简直就是个圣人。

教官把削好的土豆扔进了锅子，然后按照顺序，所有人被分成了两人一组，他们必须在训练开始和结束之前做好饭，否则没人有饭吃。David可能听到了以下的内容：分组，训练，吃饭。

从表情来看，其他人也差不多。

解散后，1号和2号最先开始，他们熬夜削土豆，一直到快天亮才回到宿舍，一头栽倒。David躺在床上，听着宿舍里一阵紧张的移动。“明天吃什么，”7号最后安静地问，“明天有饭吃吗？”

“有。但他不让我们说。兄弟。有。真的有。你不会相信的。”然后震天的呼噜声传来。

在那之后，没人睡着。

接下来的三天里每个人都轮了一次值日，食物少得可怜，搭配一天一包MRE（只有主食，甜食和副菜都被拿走了，‘至少王八蛋把湿巾给我留下啊？！’3号愤怒地宣布），唯一能想到的事情是开饭时的号声。其他的事情都暂时从脑海里消失了。于此同时消失的，还有被淘汰的人。但几乎没有人在想了。每一天，所有人脸上的表情都非常清晰易懂，他们在想的只有一件事：

食物。

如果这是某种考试，那实在是非常有效。David疲倦地想，因为饥饿而难以入睡。假设这个训练能撑到谋反开始之前。

或者到时候，还有任何人有力气发动政变，再走出丛林。

David全心全意地想着双倍芝士汉堡，半熟的牛肉饼，烤得正好，渗出肉汁，可乐色的肉饼边缘有一小圈焦脆的痕迹，上面堆满洋葱圈和一半腌黄瓜。一口咬下去，再深深地喝一口加冰的橙汁，再咬一口。

他到底是为什么在这里？

第二天的早晨，MRE彻底取消了。

烦躁而暴怒的抗议声升起来之前，所有人被命令坐在地上，只有一排。现在人数已经比当初少了很多，几乎像是英语课上的小组辩论时间。在晨间寒冷而单薄的空气里，下士和中士拖来了一个拖车，上面装着两个大号铁桶。他们拖到队伍前面，然后开始把一个个饭盒卸下来，一人一个，制式的铝饭盒。然后，他们依次打开铁桶上的盖子，坐在泥地上的每一个人都睁大了眼睛，贪婪地闻着空气。土豆炖肉和米饭。就这么简单。David拿着自己的饭盒，等待着。

大约半公斤米饭，满满一大勺炖肉汁，混合着炖得烂糊糊的块状土豆，胡萝卜，青豆、青椒和牛肉。他拿起叉子就开始吃，拼命地朝嘴里塞。没费神搅拌一下。炖肉的味道比他想象的更好，他尝到了黄油和胡椒的味道，还有其他什么。但是David狼吞虎咽着，玩命用勺子刮掉汤汁。

他的肩膀放松，一个多星期以来第一次感到了安全。即使只是一瞬间。

“看着我。”教官说。

所有脑袋抬起，向前方看去，教官独自站在队伍前面，双手环在胸前，他的背僵硬地挺着，仿佛他不知道还有其他的姿势。一件敞开的作战夹克披在肩膀上，依然戴着墨镜。

“吃饱了？很好。现在你们知道饥饿是什么感觉了。”他说，PT背心紧绷在腹部上，随着呼吸缓慢地收缩着。“这是你们到后天上午12:00之前的最后一顿饭。”

“最后阶段训练，单兵小组野外生存，你们会领到一个背包，除此之外，一切材料自己就地解决。没有食物，没有水，没有干内裤。说实话，你们没人会死，但是你们全部都会受罪。我会每天早晚来检查你们，看看谁先一脚踩进陷阱里，或者被蛇咬到裤裆。一个人总得给自己找点乐子。持续三个星期，最后一天考试。”

一排肩膀轻微地紧绷，然后放松下来，没人说话。

“明白了吗？！”他怒吼。

“明白！！！！！”

长久以来的紧张、不安和茫然，在寒冷的空气里一瞬间变得清楚，David看见了目标。

\--

半个小时后，小队在林线外整队，排成两排。教官给了每个人一张地图，折叠起来，David目视前方，在脑海里回忆上面手工写的坐标。

除此之外，每个人都领到了一个无线电，侧面贴着白胶布，上面用马克笔写着号码。“这些都是短波无线电，你们只能收听到140.38，这是我的频道，所有疑问都经过无线电。”教官说，一脸无动于衷，看着士兵们把无线电固定在背包带上。

突然，他转过身去，“时间到了。”教官宣布。每个人的身体一定都稍微紧绷了一点，因为集中起来，可以听到衣服摩擦的声音。

在一片统一的呼吸声里，教官缓慢地转过身，背对他们。

“从现在开始，你们就是一个人了。”教官说，平静地。

\--

第一天。

\--

David分配到的地区包含一小块沼泽地的边缘，狭长的林地围绕着林木线上的次生草甸，另外一侧是悬崖，一条河横跨整个森林，有河就有食物，他在地图上做了标记，计算距离，确定第一天就要赶到河边。

背包里的东西和部队上的三天野外生存班装备没有什么区别，只是水壶是空的，原本应该装盐的位置一无所有。David花了半个小时重新整理背包，把里面的东西排序。一个指南针，一卷绳索，一卷鱼线，没有鱼钩，没有诱饵。两盒防风火柴，一套简易急救装备，一把手电筒和备用的电池，两组闪光弹，一把小刀，一把手斧，两双厚袜子，一盒安全套。没有雨披，没有铲子，没有钉子，没有食物。

真奢侈。

他顺着树上苔藓生长的方向走，不到半英里就遇上了荆棘丛，黑压压的一片，蔓延很远，缠绕而纠结，中间混杂着隐约可见的矮灌木。以前肯定有人走过，但步径已经完全遮住了。藤蔓有食指粗细，他抬头看了一会儿，找到了最高的树，顺着爬上去，David抓着树干保持平衡，观察荆棘丛的边缘，寻找步道，缓慢而仔细地记在脑子里。

观察和琢磨是一回事，实际去走是另外一回事，他跳下树后，开始穿越荆棘丛，很快就发现了荆棘丛越往里面越挤，而且发现了在空中没有观察到的东西：藤蔓上细长而锋利的刺让实际空间比起来更狭窄，到了最后，连侧身都难以进入。他停了下来，退了回去，绕着荆棘丛走了十五分钟，确定无法绕过去。David回到原处，拿出斧头，开始清理枝条。

越往里面越窄，而藤蔓的外皮更加厚实，像粗粝的、上了柏油的麻绳一样，斧头最多只能砍进三分之一英寸深。David停住，站在密密麻麻的荆棘丛里，脸上划破了好几处，他举起手，擦拭伤口。

他又研究了一会儿，然后David脱掉外套，再脱掉T恤。

他重新穿上外套，贴好手腕处的魔术贴，接着把T恤绑在脖子上，遮住裸露的皮肤。他绑好头巾，再在背包上系上绳子，数出三十英尺，把绳子另一头系在右腿的脚踝上。

然后他嘴里咬着斧头，趴在地上，开始在荆棘和地面的空隙之间爬行。

虽然荆棘根部没有刺，但是爬行并不顺利，地面凹凸不平，覆盖着干枯和半腐烂的叶子，仿佛潮湿的纸张层叠成的泥浆，朝上大约一英尺的地方，就开始稀疏地分布着锋利的老刺。趴在地面上，新鲜而陈腐的泥土气息包围了他，就像陈旧的机油。藤蔓占据了大部分空间，窒息而压抑，一圈圈枝条下面，黯淡的光线透过缝隙射下来，一不留神，就感觉自己像是在无数伸过来的强壮手臂之间爬行。

David一直前进了大约一百英尺，接着意识到自己犯了一个错误，他忽视了荆棘生长的方向，一直前进，撞进了一个天然的陷阱，一小簇藤蔓密密麻麻丛生的地盘，他的肩膀以上都陷在了里面。David望着藤蔓缠绕的方向，缓慢地一英寸一英寸挪动身体，尽力用斧头砍掉斜长出来的一截荆棘。斜四十五度砍，他想着教官说的，再反过来，去掉切口。枝条逐渐开始松动，但一根卡在最中间的枝条猛地弹了回来，从他额头上划过，留下一条火辣辣的伤口。

血从他的眉骨上方向下滴落，David休息了一会儿，用袖子擦干净眼前的血。

如果是两人小组，就可以协力开路。但他是一个人，不过他并不介意，David下巴枕着胳膊肘，看着前方。总有办法可以出去。

过了大约十五分钟，David退回稍微空旷一点的地方，抓住绳子，把背包拽过来。他又重复了一次，这次他尽量朝根部稀疏的地方爬，寻找灌木。David出汗出得厉害，呼吸里都是尘土和植物汁液的气味，胳膊肘和膝盖疲倦而疼痛。朝着有光的地方前进，他使劲地想。

朝着有光的地方。

两个小时后，他终于脱身了，David原地休息，他的肚子饿了，而且又累又渴。表盘上有一道划痕，像是小刀划过的一样。他检查了一下胳膊，不少红印，但都没有出血。他额头上的伤口已经止血了。

David把头巾朝下拉了一点，遮住伤口。

然后他继续前进。

\--

David一路寻找山胡桃树，一无所获，但他找到了蒲公英和野生的洋葱，连着泥土挖出来，再用小刀剥掉外皮，扔到背包里。他还看到了一些百合科的植物，但不能肯定是否无毒，就跳过了。David一路走，一路在树上做标记，同时继续寻找。在一大块林间空地里，他毫不意外地找到了白桦树，理智上知道像是拿着洛杉矶地图寻找环球的片场一样，但真的看到了还是感到了一点惊讶。在森林中间，树木发育不良，紧挨在一起。David放下背包，小心地用小刀剥白桦树的皮。教官的课程里指示白桦的树皮可以刮出淀粉，晒干后就能当面粉用，和磨碎加晒干后的百合根或者橡实一样。但他现在没有时间。

David也寻找软木、大多数这个季节还有的浆果，用树枝拨拉看到的任何一丛灌木丛，蓝莓，蘑菇和草莓，任何浆果。一无所获。在一小块低洼地，躲在一丛花楸木后面，David找到了黄樟树，花了五分钟挖了几截根出来，然后他切下一小段，剥掉木质外皮，塞到牙齿之间。

除此之外，收获是两指长的薄荷，以及更多的蒲公英，蒲公英，蒲公英，一把野葱。

他想要一支香烟，超过任何东西。

训练的时候，感觉整个树林都是声音，知更鸟和松鼠在树叶之间来来去去，但是随着David走得越远，越接近树林幽暗而空旷的深处，除了头顶时不时地一纵而逝的细微声音之外，David没有见到任何动物。

但他肯定有，而且多半就在附近。

在树林里徒步比想象的要更加让人疲倦，他调整姿势，听着自己的呼吸声和靴子踩在落叶里的声音。寂静让听力和触觉变得更加敏锐。树叶在脚下破碎，吐出的空气，虫子在树木里钻洞的声音。一片空旷里的所有不可闻的动静在他皮肤上爬行，刺激着耳朵。

David的胃翻搅了起来，提醒他。他很快就会需要食物。

明天得去钓鱼和设陷阱，David切下一小块白桦树皮，继续塞在嘴里嚼，抵抗饥饿。走过一段橡树的残木后，空气开始变得潮湿。David穿过突起的树根和石头，终于看见了树木边缘的河流。

河水平缓而深暗，河在森林的这一段并不宽阔，流过古老的树木，两边一片浅浅的鹅卵石形成了岸，但足够清澈，不像他印象里的河流，弯曲而泥泞。他跪在河岸上，拆开一包安全套，套在水壶口上，然后用小刀戳开几个小洞，朝里面灌水。接着他蹲在那里，仰着头，一直喝水。感觉像是已经经过了很长一段时间，仿佛一辈子。

河水是一种沉沉的黑色，水很深。没看到鱼，也没有鳌虾和细小的灰黑色螃蟹在岩缝里爬行。David的手指掠过河岸上的鹅卵石，寄望于困在浅水滩里的小鱼。

也许他得留神水蛇，任务说明里没有警告。

David用袖子抹了抹嘴，再次灌满水壶。

如果他有鱼钩，也许可以钓鱼。

他在离河两百英尺的高处建了营地，简略地花了两个小时建了庇护所，只有两面的披屋，接着在地面上堆积干燥的细树枝，在上面堆上厚厚的细松针。天迅速地黑了下来，手表上的时间还不到七点，周围能见度就不到三百英尺了。David用细树皮勒着木棍点着了火，再小心翼翼地朝里面添柴，看着火星从细软的灰烬和碎屑里升起。他把蒲公英和野洋葱撕碎，放进弯曲的白桦树皮做的碗里，加上一指深的水，挂在篝火上方的架子上，开始煮野菜汤。

火焰柔软的光芒在David的眼中跳跃，他坐在树枝上，继续用小刀削木头，准备做一个更好的碗，以及一把勺子。

很快他就会需要盐，David现在就已经开始感到疲倦了，他之前留下了MRE里的甘草糖，但出发前被搜身搜走了。大部分糖果里都有盐。David昏昏欲睡地坐着，盯着篝火，看着树皮碗里的水开始沸腾，树皮边缘烧焦了一点，明天他得做一个新的，如果能找到更好的藤蔓。或者做一个竹筒版本的，如果他运气足够好，能找到竹子。

野菜煮熟了，他削了一根Y字形的细木棍，用来当叉子。David一边吃，一边看他的笔记本，寻找可能会用到的地方。蒲公英煮了后看起来还是绿色，但吃起来淡而无味， _现代人习惯了精细食物，即使十分饥饿的时候，吃未经烹调的粗糙食物，身体也会拒绝吸收营养，_ 他想着教官在课堂上说的。 _但我习惯了。都一样。_ 他想。

他喝掉汤，依然渴望脂肪，糖份和盐。David舔了舔嘴唇。想要更多的食物。想要抽烟。这个念头徘徊不去。他揉了揉头发，再次切下一小段黄樟木的根，塞到牙龈后面。

David花了更多的时间削木头，一直到眼睛看不清为止，他花了十五分钟在灰烬里保留好火种，然后钻进窝棚。他的左手握着战术刀，翻开厚厚的松针，睡了下去，把松针盖在身上。他等待耳朵里松针摩擦的声音褪去，抬起眼，看着外面深沉的黑暗，雾气在树木之间弥漫。

汗水浸湿了内衣，同样汗湿又干了后的领子让脖子发痒。寂静里，他能听到动物在视力不可见的地方呼唤同类，发出高亢的声音。

在黑暗中，很远的地方，断断续续地传来仿佛狗被掐住脖子发出的尖叫声一样的声音，狐狸的叫声。也许在警告其他动物不要擅闯自己的地盘。David听着，明白自己分辨不出都是些什么意思。

这些声音在他的耳朵里轻轻地进出，然后消失了，只剩下沉沉的呼吸声，他自己的。

David闭上眼睛，松树新鲜的气味覆盖住了他。

他缓慢地呼吸。

\--

第二天醒来的时候，浑身上下都被露水和雾沾湿了，他就着剩下的野菜又煮了一锅，然后David回到河边，花了一个多小时，在河中央堆砌石头，水速不急，但他依然试了大约两次才成功，堆出一条窄长的大坝，每一小堆之间留出足够水通过的缝隙，最后在中间留出了一个一英尺的出口，准备做鱼篓。他挽着裤腿，在及大腿深的水里跋涉，检测石头的牢固程度。阳光落在河面上，发出镀铬车身一样的刺眼反光。他眯起眼睛，抬起头，后颈晒得发烫。

上午剩下的时候他在附近走方格，搜索食物和动物巢穴，仔细地查看地上的足迹，他还不能准确地区分兽径，但绕着走了一圈后，确定了一条去河边的路，埋设抓兔子和松鼠用的陷阱。

他回到了河边，检查了一下鱼篓，一无所获。

在河里看过去，树林只是一片绵延的、庞大的黑色剪影，越朝里面，越是视不可及，无法分辨到底都有些什么在里面。任务说明几乎不存在，如果这是生存考试，教官到现在都还没来给他的营地打分。越野？任何绿贝雷，海陆侦察营，最基本的陆军训练的士兵都能轻松地在背着轻装包裹的前提下一个星期通过北美的普通森林。这个考试到现在为止都没有打分项目，没有目标，未免也太轻松了。

他决定不去想，先准备好。

不过，他真的很想要一支烟。

\--

陷阱抓到了一只兔子，在河边掏出内脏，用小刀剥掉皮，切掉四个爪子，扔进河里。在河里洗干净之后，用木棍串起来，架在篝火上。兔子很瘦，几乎没有脂肪，精瘦的肉附在细小的骨头上。他在另外一个锅子里煮山胡桃的枝，一直煮到水烧干，锅子里只剩下黑色的残余物，用刀子刮下来，包在树叶上。兔子翻了一面，烤得焦脆的皮上用小刀切开，抹盐进去。烤肉的气味弥漫在营地里，David接着煮香蒲和矿工莴苣，最后加上一点山胡桃盐。最后，他坐在篝火旁吃晚饭，兔子肉烤得很好，野菜也是，他吃了一半，另外一半用巨大的香蒲叶包起来，塞进背包，吊在树枝上。接着拿着火把，走到远处，挖坑扔掉大部分吃剩的骨头，避免引来老鼠或者浣熊。

这个晚上剩下的时间里，他坐在火边，用石头小心地打磨细小的骨头，做鱼钩，为明天做准备。

\--

清晨树林里的雾气在及胸高的地方徘徊，灰蒙蒙一片，黏在裸露的皮肤上，沉重而潮湿。晨光是浅蓝色的。David爬出披屋，对着树撒了尿，接着去河边打水。他回到营地，生了火，加热了昨天剩下的食物吃掉，准备好今天出发。

然后他脱掉外套和T恤，皮肤在寒冷的空气里起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他光着膀子，把外套的袖子拴在一起，做了一个口袋，T恤如法炮制。接着David把背包里的东西也清空，藏在披屋附近，走进树林，回到山胡桃树在的地方。他砍下尽可能多的细枝后，绑在背包上，爬上树去，摘还没成熟的青山胡桃，装满外套和背包。

半个小时后，David背着满满一背包的青山胡桃，回到河边，挽起裤脚，走进河里，鱼篓依然一无所获。David走来走去，堵上了所有缝隙，然后他把外套的袖子拉紧，拉上所有拉链，把这一包山核桃扔到大坝剩下的最后一个出水口里。David然后打开背包，把里面的青山胡桃全部倒进河里，仔细地铺满河底。

倒完了之后，David抖了抖背包，走上岸，再重复一次刚才做的。

青山胡桃的皮破损后流出的汁液发出刺人的气味，黏在他的手上，开始发痒。

接下来的一个多小时里，David检查了一遍所有陷阱，一无所获，他挖到了一些野生的块茎和松树芽，回到河边，耐心地等待。河水不急，但很深，他有点担心山胡桃的数量是否足够。他坐在岸边的一块石头上，看着水面，继续削野生甜马铃薯的皮。

过了一会儿，第一条鱼晕晕乎乎地从河面上飘起来，不太清楚，像一点银色的墨渍。David冲进水里，一把捞了起来，鱼没有死，只是昏迷了，鱼尾摆动了一下后就没有了动静。他回到岸上，在河边用小刀剖开鱼腹，开始清理。

总共花了半个多小时，鱼一条接一条地浮上来，五，六，七，之后就停止了。David一一处理，清理干净，放在石头上。他在篝火上放上架子，把鱼一尾尾地放上去，抽掉几根柴，调小了火。烟升腾起来。这起不了太多防腐的作用，但烘干后，用叶子包上，能保鲜两三天。

David从河里捞起外套和T恤，在河边洗干净，拧干，也挂在篝火边上，他的裤子也湿透了，但是他宁愿继续穿着。David嚼着薄荷，坐在树枝上，继续削木头。烟熏的气味闻起来一点也不像烟。到底哪里才有烟草？阳光像金灿灿的手指一样从他背后的树林里放射出来，空气里像是弥漫着闪亮的粉末，今天会是个晴天。

他并没有真的听到。

实际上，是他的身体做出了反应。

David的上半身猛地偏向一边，子弹从他的肩膀上方呼啸而过，消音器，他想，后颈皮肤暴起鸡皮疙瘩。David扑到地面，就地一滚，又一发子弹掠过他刚才在的地方，他手肘支撑地面，鱼跃钻进灌木丛。硝烟的气味弥漫在空气里，David屏住呼吸，红色的激光瞄准线在空气中摇晃，他凝神看过去，前方有一个模糊的身影，下一发子弹呼啸而过，他脸庞边的一根树枝被打飞了。David狼狈地一个闪身缩到树后。 _是谁？_ 他急促地呼吸。

死寂里，一个脚步声缓缓地移动过来。David仔细地听：一只脚比较轻，一只脚比较重。脚步停了下来。离他还有两英尺？三英尺？David调整姿势，一只手按着树，抬起脸。但他的眼角余光捕捉到了什么东西。他抬起头，一个影子悄无声息地笼罩了他。

David猛地吸进一口尖锐的空气，拳头如同热油泄地，朝来人的腰眼攻去，另外一只手抓向对方的手腕，准备夺枪。

教官右手闪电般的一个拍击，打掉David的拳头，身体稍微侧向一边，然后流畅地一脚踹在他胸膛上，David摔回地上。

“操！”David说。

激光瞄准器从他脸上移开。教官高高在上地俯视他，伸出一只手。

David抓住他的手，站了起来，眨了眨眼，依然困惑。

他意识到自己依然抓着教官的手，松开了。

然后一记狠毒的耳光刮过他的脸，David眼前一片血红色爆开，他后退了一步，捂住鼻子，感觉到鼻血从指缝间流了下来。教官收回了手，David眼冒金星，满是泪水，左右摇头，怒视教官，教官依然面无表情。

“这就是子弹打在脸上的感觉。”教官缓慢地说 “一开始你甚至不会感觉到，一直到它在你的颧骨里爆炸，把半张脸都撕下来。”

“我不明白。”他嘴里满是金属味道，David朝旁边吐了一口唾液，毫不意外地看见了血。

“你怎么会这么蠢，士兵？”

“我不明白。”

“ _长官，_ 有点礼貌，菜鸟。你真的蠢到认为最终考试任务是求生越野这么简单？”

“我不认为，长官。”

“追踪你甚至不用费一点儿劲。你留下的痕迹，简直像一头发狂的大象在路上冲了过去。明白吗？废物。你以为你是来干什么的？散步？我看你在这儿过得挺不错的，有吃的，有地方睡觉， _真好。_ ”

一个简单的事实清晰而完美地击中了他，David的颧骨阵阵抽痛，他的手垂落在大腿边上，握紧成拳。“SERE。”他说。“是吗？长官。”

血从他的嘴角滴落，他举起手，准备擦拭。但停了下来。盯着教官的靴子。David的耳朵发烫。 _任务简报没有提到这个，没有任务简报。_ 他倔强地想。 _根本没有。_

“收拾你自己，真丢人，士兵，我都为你感到羞耻。”

“我很抱歉！长官！”他从牙缝里挤出来。缓慢地，David的拳头松弛下来。肾上腺素褪去。感到疲倦。他抬起头，直视教官的颧骨。教官的脸部肌肉紧绷，然后又放松下来。他才刚进林子不久，David注意到。干净的制服，干净的靴子。但他有点不一样了。教官的肩膀耸起，他的身体在松垮垮的制服下上足了发条。第一次，他看起来生气勃勃，蓄势待发。危险在David的后颈上刺痛。 _他是来真的。_

他想起了一条躲在车库阴影里的响尾蛇，弹簧一样盘成一盘，支起了头，缓慢地对着他吐出鲜红的信子。

David举起手，擦拭嘴角的血。肩膀几乎本能地耸起，准备面对威胁。

“你还有一个机会，菜鸟。哈，实际上，你还有很多的机会，因为我人就是那么好，这不是好事吗？”教官的靴子移动，重心转移，然后停了下来。“但在接下来的五天里，别想着吃饭和睡觉了，因为我会追捕你。我是来这里干掉你的，而我很擅长这件事情。你听懂了吗？”

“明白了，长官。”

“你已经死了吗？因为我没有听见你说任何话。”

“明白了！！！！！长官！！！！！！！”David吼叫，空气在他的喉咙里撕裂开来，带着金属味。

靴子在他的视野里移动，然后走开了。一步接一步，一只脚比另外一只脚更重，没有任何迟疑。

\--

世界有了全新的模样。

David在树林里穿行，他躲在灌木丛的阴影和岩缝之间，谨慎地赶路。他收拾起了大多数行李，但损失了不少粮食，在他躲在树后面的时候，教官一定是摧毁了他的存粮。除了他藏起来的一点浆果之外，其他全部被靴子踩进了泥里。他尽量选择平坦和结实的光滑土地，避免留下任何脚印。但是一旦你开始注意，就会发现留下蛛丝马迹的程度容易到让人绝望。 _发疯的大象在牛排馆里横冲直撞，_ 他麻木地想，没有抱着任何侥幸心理。

从双眼之中看到的一切，仿佛有了新的意义。包围着David的再也不是一成不变的树木和毫无意义、绵延的土地。这里可以藏身吗？这里有食物吗？这里是不是浣熊窝？手表成了最重要的东西，David不知道自己现在离教官有多远，但现在距离教官第一次出现已经过去了二十二个小时。饥肠辘辘，节省着喝水，小腿酸痛。第二十六个小时的时候，他计算方位，勉强在地图上找到了自己的位置，距离沼泽还有五十英里，他走完了三分之一的路。David爬上树，找到了一窝才出生不久的鸟，他掏走了还没孵化的蛋，留下了雏鸟，没法去做。再过几个小时，他也许会后悔。

在一块岩石后面，他尽量把自己缩得很小，藏在灌木丛里，睡了两个小时，醒来左右观望，寻找任何能吃的东西，然后吃下去，又睡了两个小时。醒来时已经是黑夜，微弱的月光从树枝之间透进来，他融入了黑暗里，几乎是蹲着前行，避开任何凸起的树根和岩石。还得再前进四个小时，一直到黎明，那时再睡一个小时。而现在，如果他看不见教官，教官也没法看见他。

地面反射起点点苍白的光，像是公海深夜里水面上漂浮的夜光指示灯。David眯着眼睛，想要分清自己是否走对了方向，他停下来，坐在一棵树后面，打开水壶，很快就得寻找水源，还有食物。他喝了一个指关节深的水，抹了抹嘴，试着吞下一把没煮过的矿工莴苣时，他眨了眨眼，刚张开嘴，一道红色的激光从黑暗中刺来，打在他的眼睛下方。

心跳在血管里如同发狂的鼓点。

“你死了。”二十英尺外有人说，什么也看不见。

光点闪烁了一下，然后消失了。David依然坐着，恐惧逐渐褪去，随之而来的是慢了半拍的羞辱，脸颊不自然地发烫。David一动不动，等待肩膀再次稳定下来，缓慢地拧上水壶的盖子。

他深呼吸，再次逃亡。

四个小时后David穿越针叶林的时候，教官又来了一次这个把戏，然后十个小时后又来一次，总是在David没注意到的时候，总是一道红色的激光，落在他的脸庞上，像一把匕首准确地刺进嘴里。 _你死了。_ 教官宣布。到了第三次，David明白了一个事实：教官从未失去对他所在地的掌握。

不知道他是怎么做到的，但规律清晰可见，教官每六小时检查一次，然后戏耍他。 _他在看我进食吗？他在看我睡觉吗？他在哪里？_ David蹲在树影里，汗湿的制服下的皮肤刺痛。

_难道他不需要去检查其他人的进度吗？他没有其他学员需要关心吗？还是说整个考试已经只剩下了他一个？其他人怎么样了？_

任何问题都没有答案，在David前进的路上，他谁都没看见，森林里仿佛只有他一个人。但这不是事实。David的呼吸变得急促，动作迟钝，因为缺乏睡眠而肌肉抽搐。他靠咬住拳头来保持清醒。David听说过这样的事情，前线需要超长时间集中注意力的战斗中，士兵靠麻黄类药物来保持兴奋和敏锐，双手稳定，躁狂得如冰毒烧坏了脑子。而他现在一无所有，又渴又饿，需要休息，影子里有人在跟着他。

他的表现应该更好的，事情不应该是这样。但想这些事情无济于事。他知道这是脑子在压力之下，开始出现了内疚和妄想。David用小刀削下树枝，剥开树皮，咬在臼齿之间，靠苦涩的树汁来保持清醒。松脂的味道在他嘴里徘徊不去。David用泥涂抹脸和手，在背包上绑上树枝，再用绳子捆上苔藓和树叶，覆盖身形。在野外里，人的肩膀和脑袋的形状非常好辨认。他终于想起了这一点。狙击手教程101。 _你怎么这么愚蠢，士兵？_

毫无用处，六个小时后，激光依然找到了他，刺进他的右眼。教官一言不发。

David坐在地上，纳闷自己到底要怎么样才能用一个人教给他的知识来战胜他本人。

还有一些事情是教官不知道的，总有一些事情他也不知道。

六小时。

David朝松软的泥土里奔跑，他尽量选择腐叶多的地方，让留下的脚印又大又深，然后，他换一个方向，来回横跑，让每个方向都留下了痕迹。接着，他选定了方向，踩着自己的脚印，一步步退回来，踩着倒下来的残木，小心翼翼地跳，一面走一边掩饰，清理脚印和痕迹。每个岔路口他都这么来了一次，持续了快三英里的时候，他停了下来，最后来了一次，然后径直赶路。

七个多小时后，教官在泉眼边找到了他。程序一如既往，几乎像是打卡上班一样。看不出他是否被激怒了。

但事实很明显：教官不是一直跟着他。

David找到了一个兔子窝，堵上了后，抓到了兔子，剥皮后把肉一条条切下来，生吃了，留下了肝脏。还有一个实验。

但四个小时后，他还在继续布置的时候，教官找到了他，而且这次没有激光，一块石头从树后飞向了他。他侧身躲过，但没看见另外一块，砸到了他的肩膀。他狼狈地躲开其他的，倔强地从裤子里掏出准备好的一块石头，扔过去反击。下一块斜飞过来的石头砸中了他的手，他躲到了最近的树后面，喘息着，数到五，站起来，做出要朝左边跑的架势，然后虚晃一枪，连滚带爬地朝右边逃。David接下来花了半个小时才甩掉他，额头上多了一条划伤，左手手指脱了臼，他靠已经不新鲜了的兔子肝和一把北美大叶荠菜充饥，清洗脸上的伤口，疑心教官带着狗。一条被训练得学会了保持安全的军犬，也许，这是最好的解释。

但他仍然有一个实验要做。

也许教官下一次出现的时间，会变成两个小时。时间紧迫。

他嘴里有种腐烂的味道，像动物一样。David尽力喝水，然后再尝试了一次，这次到了最后一步时，他仔细地布置下脚印，确保衍生进了羊齿蕨群，用靴子踩倒了一片，然后他倒着走回去，一直走到石头上。David纵身一跃，跳到树上，双手抓着的皮带猛地勾住树身。等他的手停止震颤后，David开始朝上爬。

他一直爬到离地三米多的位置，停了下来，躲在树叶最茂密的地方，然后用皮带把自己绑在树枝上，半趴着，看向下面，耐心地等待。

David没敢睡，嘴里嚼着树叶，靠汁液来提神和解渴，他一动不动，肌肉紧绷，视线在下方徘徊。半个小时过去后，监视就开始变得让人疲倦。David在脑袋里背诵美军现役的所有轻机枪型号和参数，背完了后继续背突击步枪，他咬住食指关节，避免走神。

背诵到火箭炮的时候，教官来了。

David肩膀上的肌肉猛地绷紧，然后放松了下来，他纹丝不动，从树叶的缝隙之间看出去。教官和两天前没什么不同，一样的打扮，低着头，检查地上的痕迹。虽然脑袋低垂，但他的背挺得非常直，在松垮垮的制服下像是一根旗杆，David从来没见过背挺得这么直的人。

但没有狗。教官没带着狗。

他蹲下来，手抚过地面，找到了脚印，教官抬起头，四面看了一下，在David的角度看不见他的脸。然后教官停顿在那里，好像被什么吸引了注意力，一动不动。

David凭着呼吸，全身紧绷。

不知道过了多久，五分钟，十分钟，也许一个世纪。教官重新站了起来，他双手抱在胸前，依然不动，然后他对自己摇了摇头。

教官朝着羊齿蕨那边走去。

一直到他的身影消失在David的视野里五分钟后，他才深深地呼出一口气。肌肉突然放松，这才感觉疼痛。

他解开皮带，系回腰上，准备下树。

然后一个念头突兀地击中了他。

David仔细地、认真地思考了起来。

十五分钟后，树枝折断，靴子在地上磨蹭，教官缓步从离开的方向走了回来。 _他确实知道什么。_ David一动不动。教官回到空地，蹲下，继续做和之前几乎一模一样的事情，手指轻触地面，检查脚印和被踩到的草的方向，查看碰断的树枝和刮痕。教官在空地上走格子，顺着David留下的脚印，细细地搜查。然后他停了下来，看着David脚印在羊齿蕨前中断的地方。

他突兀地抬起了头，几乎是立刻，他的脑袋转向David所在的方向，准确无误。

David双手一抬，外套里兜着的石头像雨点一样朝教官飞去，在前方短促的怒吼声中，David从反方向向下一跳，摔进灌木丛，一发子弹从他的肩膀上方飞过。 _太快了。_ 他起身，双腿一蹬，全身一震，子弹击中了某个地方，但现在这不重要。

瘸子没法冲刺。

他用尽全力，拼命地朝着沼泽的方向奔跑。

还有两英里。

\--

婊子养的有夜视镜。

David躺在齐下巴深的水里，他打了个滚，然后捧起更多泥浆，朝身上抹，一直到制服湿透，全身上下都被包裹住。他甩掉耳朵里的水，然后朝沼泽水更深的地方走去。

他不知道他是否甩掉了教官，但一个多小时以来，他还没有看到教官的踪迹。两件事可以肯定：一、他现在知道了教官的裤子口袋里到底有些花招。二、教官一定气疯了。

还有第三件事：子弹打穿了背包，但卡在了夹层里面。David挖了出来，拿在手里观察，点二二口径，空包弹。

现在还有一百多英里，时间只剩两天不到。

David在齐腰深的泥水里前进，手里拿着一根长树枝，每走几英尺就把棍子伸到前方水中左右摇晃，注意水蛇小小的三角形脑袋有没有冒出水面。他见过水蛇，David第二个寄养家庭的两层楼联栋别墅位于格兰德河边，一个窄小的码头延伸进水里，天气好的时候，可以见到水蛇昂着头，尾巴曲线状快速摇晃，在黑暗的水中穿行，看起来像是一条会飞的绳索。

他一边走，一边回头，小腿上的肌肉在层层泥浆下紧绷， _敌人在后面，_ 他的身体在说，跃跃欲试。狂奔之后，恐惧和愤怒褪去了，留下的是一种几近麻木的冷静。 _这是个演习，我们是美军，_ 他的大脑说，但在这一刻，这听起来不是很真实。 _敌人。_ 他的肌肉紧绷，然后又放松下来。

_敌人正在追来，就在不远处，荷枪实弹。_

他继续向前走，时不时回头。

\--

教官显现出了一点疲态。

天已经快黑了，沼泽里弥漫着一种昏黄的光线，让所有东西看起来都有点模糊，像是电视上放的重新上色的老电影。David一动不动地趴在泥浆里，头顶着用树枝组成的伪装，盯着两百英尺外的教官，他的脚步有点不稳，偏向一侧，他的义肢是什么型号的？看起来在沼泽都依然表现良好。他缓缓地呼吸，在鼻子下方的泥水里吐出气泡。

教官只背着一个不大的桶包，看不出里面有些什么。他的动作明显比一开始要迟缓了一些，不管教官经历过什么，他的体力明显不如David。温暖的泥浆浸透了David的制服，浸进耳朵里。教官的脑袋转向了他的方向，然后转开，看向一边，他没戴夜视镜。

教官转过身，继续朝前走。

David依然一动不动，缓慢地呼吸。

\--

他绕了回去。

教官大概在十五分钟后就发现了这件事情，他是怎么发现的？不重要了。David跌跌撞撞地狂奔，深一脚浅一脚地在泥浆里跋涉，准备回到森林里。体力和速度，他想着。他把剩下的装备留在了安全的地方，现在他全身上下只有一把小刀。David急促而胸有成竹地呼吸，急速地变道。闪身躲到了沼泽边缘上的一块巨石后面。他后脑勺靠着石头，小心翼翼地朝外面看，琢磨自己看起来是否足够绝望。

教官在他后面二十分钟左右的地方，左手拿着枪，右手托着枪托，小心翼翼地缓慢走过来，不是教官常用的美军标准姿势，更接近南美洲的游击队本地化站姿。

David一只脚挪出去一下。

一发子弹经过，他闪电般缩了回去。

他呆在石头后面，一动不动。

一，二，三，十五。

David猛地从石头后面窜出来，双手伸出，抱向教官的腰，教官右手抬起，但他低估了David的速度，失去了开枪的机会。教官狼狈地向后挪了几步，几乎打滑，但左手顺势变成了勾拳，打向David的肝，David右手一个拍击，把他的拳头打向一边，左手伸向他的皮带，右腿伸进他两腿之间，勾住左腿的小腿，向外一别。但教官的肩膀却突兀地撞上他的下巴，然后猛地向上一击，David的下颚弹簧一样撞上上颚，眼冒金星，嘴里全是血，他感觉到教官双手抓住他肩膀，身体向下一沉，膝击就要来了，David双手握成拳头，几乎亲昵地钻进教官怀里，拳头全部打中他下巴，他抓住教官的领子，向前一拽，教官身体一软，倒向旁边，笨拙地甩头。

David的胳膊肘再次攻向教官的腹部，在最后一秒才看到教官的右手移到胸前，档下了他的肘击，骨头全速撞上金属，震得他右手麻木，举不起来，卑鄙，David举起左拳防御，慢了一步，教官的掌刀结结实实地劈到他的鼻梁上，鼻血喷了出来，眼前一片金星，David连连后退，用袖子止血。教官一个抢步，David猛地向前踩了半步，一口血喷到他脸上，教官的右手摘下墨镜，但他慢了一秒。这就够了。

David转身就拼命跑。

接下来的任何搏斗里都不会牵涉到枪，不知道为什么，David突兀地意识到，教官不会在这里用枪。

他领先大约五英尺，然后十英尺，但不用回头，David也知道，教官正在后面，沉默、顽固而凶蛮地追着他，肾上腺素在David的身体里飞驰，让他口干舌燥，脑袋却异常冷静。冲过一片芦苇地，David从肩膀向后看了一眼，十五英尺，教官低着头，透过墨镜，悄无声息地跟在后面，挣扎而死不罢休。

“别想了。”后面的声音嘶哑而痛楚，带着艰难的喘气。“别以为你可以耗尽我的体力，我可以就这么持续下去一整天。”

这里面有什么东西非常滑稽，David几乎想笑。他急促地呼出一口气，全力以赴地狂奔。

看见一小片多花紫树边缘时，David猛地刹车，然后停了下来，他缓缓地朝旁边走了几步，喘气，动作尽可能地轻微，毫无声音。过了大约一分钟，教官跟了过来。

教官一动不动，脸上沾着星星点点的血，墨镜摘下来了，挂在制服前面的口袋里，他死死地瞪着David，胸膛急剧地起伏。

“今天抓不到你，明天我也会抓到你，菜鸟。”他说。

“长官。”David说。

他们一动不动。

然后，缓慢地，David再向后面退了几步，教官站在原地。

呼吸。

然后教官向前跨了一步。David双手垂落在大腿边缘，盯着他。“我知道你会的，长官。”他说。

他们的视线相接，教官苍白的脸庞涨得通红，用嘴呼吸，但他的肩膀很平稳，随时准备好了加速。David依然一动不动，教官停顿了一下，再跨了一步。泥浆从David的制服上滴落，他没费神去擦。干涸了的泥和汗水在他脸上板结，仿佛一张沉重的面具。一旦停了下来，静止不动，David才感觉到制服下的划伤和淤伤，刺痒而疼痛。

他的视线随意地看向教官左腿，然后看向其他方向。

教官没有注意到他左边前方两英尺的泥水里浮出的微弱的气泡。

“长官。”他又说了一次。 _别注意到。别注意到。_

缓缓地，David朝着左边退了一步。

教官的视线从他脸上掠过，然后移向地面， _别注意到。_

“蛇啊。”他说。“就这样？”

他猛地一跺地面，一条水蛇小小的脑袋突了出来，昂起身体，准备攻击，教官躲开了，David的身体像是一根通了电的神经，双腿紧绷，向前扑过去，一个错步，但是教官看都没看他，轻松地朝右边跨了一步。

_千万别是左腿！_

下一秒，教官飞了起来。

绳圈在教官脚踝上收紧，石头坠下，树枝恢复了弹性，猛地弹向空中，教官整个人随之飞到了半空中，古老的多花紫树因为发出摇摇欲坠的呻吟声，因为突然增加的重力而剧烈地左右摇晃，然后平稳了下来，支撑住了。

教官倒吊在那里，面无表情地看着他。

然后一片稀里哗啦的金属砸到泥浆里的声音，他外套、裤子的口袋里装着的各种小玩意儿雨点一下掉了下来，从教官的脸前经过。

_不是左腿。_

David双手按着膝盖，瞬间放松了下来，有一会儿，David琢磨着如果陷阱套上的左腿，他完全可以想象教官拼命地卸下义肢，摔到地上，然后恶魔一样一瘸一拐穷凶极恶地追来。

等呼吸平稳下来，他抬起头，看向教官。

教官的脸上满是惊愕，嘴半张着，他的眼睛对上David的视线后，嘴部的线条紧绷起来，然后向下撇，再次一片空白。

David解下腰上绑着的绳子，走过去，教官剧烈地挣扎，但绳圈毫无动静。他把教官的双手反绑在身后，然后再打结，多出来的绳索绑在大腿上，拉紧。David迅速拍打了一遍，找到了两把战术匕首，一把靴刀，两个固定在腰带上的手榴弹，一个烟雾弹，有一会儿他发现自己不知道应该做出什么表情比较好。

被绑得结结实实的教官肩膀耸动，依然面无表情，死死地盯着他。

他检查了一遍教官的背包，找到了求救信号弹，把教官的背包背到肩膀上，向前走了五英尺，拉开引信，放在地面上。在信号弹的红色光线下，David回到树下，俯下身，在泥浆里捡起教官的墨镜，在教官的面前示意了一下，放到树干的分叉处，一个安全的地方。

最后，David点了点头。

然后他转身就跑。

\--

他找到了自己的装备，背在肩上，然后继续向前走。

快走出沼泽时，他停了下来，回头看了一眼。

然后他继续向前走。

\--

两天后David回到了营地，他的手表坏了（可能是因为进了水，永远别相信军队配发的装备，任何东西的唯一修理办法都是举到六英尺的高处然后朝下砸），依靠日出和生物钟，他猜测他没有超时。没办法知道他是否及格了。

他疲倦地越过基地外的铁丝网栅栏，走进操场，毫不意外地，David在宿舍前看到了教官，完好无损，换了一身干净的衣服，坐在椅子上，手里拿着秒表。

“士兵7号，返回营地。”David敬礼，鞋跟并拢。

“解散。”教官说，头也不抬。

他走进宿舍，坐下来，解开背包，然后是靴子上的鞋带，一头倒在床上。

\--

他一口气睡了十二个小时，然后Pierce下士才来叫他起床，训练终于结束了。

5号和9号站在操场里，David走了过去，加入队列，Peterson中士站在最前面，过了一会儿，教官和Pierce下士过来了，一人提着两桶水，Peterson中士敬了个礼，然后转过身，“脱掉衣服！士兵。”他命令。David和其他两个人都愣了一下，然后开始从身上剥下板结的制服，干涸了的泥块和树叶不断地从身上和头发掉下。

没有人命令停下，David一直脱到了内裤，然后甩掉靴子，穿着袜子，站在场地上，然后他感觉水迎面而来，打在他胸膛上。水是温的。透过水雾，他看见教官拿着一根塑料软管，朝他身上喷了更多的水。感觉很舒服，洗掉了皮肤上的血、汗水和泥，水从头发上流下来，让他什么也看不清了。

David蹲下去，脱掉袜子。

在水雾中，他张开嘴，低下头，深深地吸进一口气，疲倦的肩膀终于放松了下来。

洗完后，一人发了一张毛巾，擦干净后，他们回到宿舍，每个人都发了一套干净的换洗制服，干净的外套，干净的裤子，干净的内裤。David换好了衣服，拿回了自己的东西，刚报名时带的背包，但没有他的步枪。再一次，他们整齐地站在宿舍前。中士带着他们进了厨房，上面摆着三个塑料盘子，便宜的玩意儿，但每个盘子里都有一块占据了半个餐盘的牛排，厚得像军事理论课本，旁边堆着小山一样的土豆沙拉，豌豆和几个巨大的烤虾仁，海陆大餐。

他们并排坐下，开始疯狂地吃。

教官在对面站着。

“你们之中，只有两个人通过了。”他说。“我很遗憾，Lee下士，你没有通过。”

9号的刀叉停了下来，然后2号和David的也停了下来，回过头，看着他。

“为什么，长官？”他说。“我完成了考试。”

“在森林里，你和你的对手遇上的时候，你躲开了他，这是一个明智的举动。单人潜入作战的时候，这样的技术能救你一命。但是当你遇到5号的时候，你选择了误导你的对手去跟随你的战友，在部队里，我们不允许这样的行为。你可能会导致他受伤，死亡，永远、永远都不要陷害你的同伴。你不是什么雇佣兵，你是部队的一份子，这里的每一个人，都是你的兄弟。你的连队，就是你的家。你只能依靠他们，他们也只能依靠你。因为没有别人了。”这是教官第一次说这么长时间的话，他的声音很平静，嘶哑，到了鼻音的时候有些破损，但几乎显得温和。他抬起头，脸上满是遗憾。

一副刀叉从盘子上挪开，放到桌子上。9号一动不动地坐着，看着前面。

“现在吃完饭。”教官说。“等会儿Pierce下士会送你回去。”

他们服从了命令。在寂静里吃完了饭。

\--

过了一会儿，David和2号在操场里等待，背包背在背上，看着Peterson中士把一辆卡车开了过来。接下来要再坐很久的车，也许是飞机，回到基地，在那里，他们会等待再次分配。

David爬上卡车后座，安静地坐下，他的步枪在他脚下，他拿了起来，靠在肩上。

他抬起头，看向车厢外。

教官站在卡车后面，双手背在身后，隔着墨镜，看不出他的表情，但他的脸庞平静。David知道，他的视线正对着自己的脸，仿佛他看到了什么David不知道的的东西。

然后他走开了，走向驾驶室。

缓慢地，卡车启动了。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 自从知道Kaz在海军陆战队呆过后，我一直都觉得Kaz做海陆教官的画风一定很美，比如想象一下他在华府营或者Parris Island对新兵吼叫‘你喜欢我，是不是？！你想要我做你的男朋友’，太适合了。


End file.
